Bebop
Bebop is a secondary antagonist in the third season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who happens to have a suit that can make him invisible. He was originally a professional burglar hired to steal Shredder's helmet named Anton Zeck. He is now a mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Rocksteady. He made his debut in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto. Official Description "My real name is Anton Zeck. I am a master thief. I hate the turtles with my partner Ivan Steranko. I am now a mutant pig Shredder has transformed me into because I tried to steal his helmet." '''- Bebop''' Origin We do not yet know much about Zeck's origin except that it was he who made Steranko lose his right eye and replace it with a diamond. As Anton Zeck Season 2: ''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'': Bebop makes his debut in this episode as a professional burglar named Anton Zeck, who is hired by Ivan Steranko to steal Shredder's Helmet. When he returns empty handed, Steranko claims that he will pop Zeck's face like a blueberry. As Bebop Season 3: ''Serpent Hunt'': '''Zeck is shown having to have not eaten in days since the Kraang invasion as he and Steranko plan to kidnap Karai and give her to Shredder in exchange for a way out of the city. However, when this plan is foiled by the Turtles, they are both captured by Rahzar and Fishface and tossed into a computer-based vat of Mutagen in Stockman's lab. Zeck, having been infused with warthog DNA, mutates into a tall, thin humanoid mutant warthog with a broken left tusk and the energy lines of what was left of the chest, sleeves and hood of his energy suit fused to his body, crying out that the Foot Clan turned him and Steranko into freaks. Appearance '''As Anton Zeck: Zeck is very skinny and wears a energy-like suit with a purple visor and energy mohawk. He has brown eyes underneath the visor and lightened black skin. As Bebop: Bebop looks kinda the same, but has a pig-like face with the left tusk shorter than the right. The torso of his suit is broken apart on the front to look more like a vest, and the suit's chest, sleeves and hood are missing, leaving only their energy lines fused to his skin. He still wears the mohawk and visor. Personality He normally talks in rap and body movements. He also tends to show how slick he is when he steals and enters areas where he is supposed to steal something. He also appears to have a complete disrespect for people's things due to being a burglar Gadgets, Skills, and abilities He is equipped with a range of high-tech gizmos such as a cloaking device, an energy Mohawk and a backpack that can allow him to slide up or down a wall. His invisibility suit is charged by two double-A batteries. He even carries a tub of glue with him to stop his enemies in their tracks. He even carries shurikens that can explode into to my microchips. His skills of being a master-thief is impeccable, stealing high-guarded helms, monuments, and other historical pieces are a piece of cake for this man. Gallery See Bebop/Gallery Trivia *Bebop's real name is Anton Zeck. * Zeck is named after Mike Zeck, a famous comic book artist. *Bebop is also a character from the 1987 TMNT TV series show. *Zeck's Head-Blade ability that his suit generates resembles that of the Japanese Toku Hero, Ultra Seven. *He made a slight appearance in the background on a rooftop in the recently released video game TMNT: Danger of the Ooze. *In the episode The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman mentions his idea of mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadows the creation of Bebop and Rocksteady. *His suit looks like it could be a Tron reference. *His suit can connect with a bag via plug, thus making the bag turn invisible as he does. *Zeck is the reason Steranko has only one eye. Zeck shot the other one. *Zeck appears to be far sighted due to needing Glasses to break into the case where Shredder keeps his helmet. *He looks thinner than his 1987 counterpart. *He, along with Rocksteady, are one of the few mutants who have the same exact voice as their human forms. *In the 1987 show Bebop tended to snort. In the new show he tends to squeal. Quotes *''"Wow to the Wow. (his carchphrase)"'' *''"Lets do this like Brutus."'' *''"Oh! OH! Come on! Come On! Come One!"'' *''"Snap-tistle."'' *''"Just a little glue, no hard feelings Zombie-Wolf."'' *''"Ha ha! Hello there reptile buddies!"'' *''"I don't wanna be a mutant, I'm too handsome! The ladies love me!"'' *''"Can we talk about this please!?"'' (to Fishface before being pushed into the mutagen) *''"Oh no, look at me! I'm a dang warthog!"'' *''"They've turned us into FREAKS!!!"'' *''"We He He He He Heeeeeee!!!!"'' Videos Category:Characters Category:The Foot Clan Category:Bad Guys Category:Villans Category:Evil Mutants Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Turtles enemies Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Former Humans Category:Bad Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mutant Animals Category:Alive Category:Funny mutants Category:Kraang's enemies